Life Choices
by PheonixHeartbeat
Summary: What if things went further with Jacob? What if he was her first? How will they deal with the consequences of what happened..Bad summery! It will be a good story though!  :


**What if Jacob and Bellas relationship had gone further...What if Jacob was her first...What if that one night turned into something else? How would they deal with the consequences of their actions?**

**(bad summery) Stay tuned to find out!**

Chapter One

I woke to the gut wrenching urge to throw up. I threw back the blanket and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet.

The sounds of me throwing up for the 3rd morning in a row had begun to worry Charlie because he was standing in the doorway of my room watching me with a worried expression.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dad...its probably just a stomach bug going around." I replied trying to sound sure of my reply but failing.

"In June?" He asked.

"Yes dad it happens!" I snapped.

He frowned at me and I sighed. "I'm sorry dad...This bug is killing me."

"Want me to make you a doctors appointment?" He asked.

"Dad i'm 18 years old I'm totally capi-" I started.

"Alright just thought I would offer." He said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Thanks dad but i'll call Dr. Coleman this afternoon." I said trying to lie convincingly from the bathroom floor.

He looked at me for a long moment. Searching my face for any sign of anything.

"Alright..Call me if you need anything i'll be at the station till 2 pm then i'll be at Sues house." He said.

"Ok." I replied "I'm sure Jake will be here as soon as he hears im still sick."

"Good. Try and get some water and food in you ok Bella." He said.

I nodded even though the thought of food made me want to vomit.

I knew what this could mean, and what it probably ment but it scared me to death to even think about that. Standing up slowly I splashed water on my face.

I cant be pregnant. Werewolves are infertal just like vampires right? Shit. Thats impossible. Werewolves and Vampires arent the same. So yes it is possible.

With a heavy sigh I made my back to my room to look at the calendar.

When was my last period? It worried me that I couldnt remember. Ok easier question when did Jacob and I first sleep together...My heart dropped it was exactly two months ago today.

I tried to steady myself so I wouldnt panic but I couldnt help it. Panic crawled up my back. What do I do? Do I call Jake? No...Emily might be able to help.

Picking up my cell phone from the bed side table I dialed Emilys number sitting on the bed.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bella." She chirped.

"Hey Em." I said trying to fake like nothing was wrong. But as usual she picked up on it.

"Whats wrong hun?" She asked.

I sighed. "Is there anyway you could pick me up a pregnancy test." I blurted out.

She was quite for a moment. "Uh sure Bella...Are you ok?" She asked a worried tone to get voice.

I bit my lip as I fought the urge to completely freak out. "I dont know Em..." I replied.

"Ok. Sweetie i'll be over in 15!" She said.

"Ok. Thanks Em...I didnt...I didnt know who else to call." I said honestly.

"No worries Bella. I'll see you in a few." She replied. In that moment I was so grateful to Sams newly made wife.

"K. Bye." I said.

After hung up I put my phone back on the side table and laid down.

What the hell am I going to do if its positive? I didnt even know how Jake felt about kids. He was just barely 17!

I wallowed over that until I herd Emilys voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here Em." I called back to her.

I jumped up and met her at the door suddenly VERY anxious.

"Hi." She said with a laugh.

"Hey." I chirped back trying to sound light hearted.

But Emily saw through that as well. "Bella you dont have to act for me. You have to me scared and thats ok. Here take this. Its pretty simple to use." She said.

I nodded taking the plastic grocery bag.

"How long does it take?" I asked looking at the box.

"This one takes 3 minuets and its the most accurate home pregnancy test out there." She replied.

"This must of been spendy, here ill pay you back." I said turning to grab my wallet.

"Bella, Bella its alright. Lets just focus on this ok?" She ask grabbing my arms.

"Ok." I said with a sigh turning and stepping into the bathroom.

It took me a good 15 minuets to actually take the test. I set the box on the sink and backed up to sit on the bathtub. I was terrified. So many things were flying through my head right now. But the one thing that I was most worried about wasnt myself, or what Charlie and Renee would think. My worried was Jacob.

How would he react? Would he leave? Would he hate me? Would be want me to get rid of it? Just the thought of that made my stomach roll again.

Finally I gathered whatever nurve I had left and took the test.

After I took it I opened the door and paced in the hallway. Emily sat quietly on my computer chair in the corner of the hallway.

When the timer went off we both jumped.

I looked at Emily and tears sprang to my eyes. I started shaking. Emily recognizing I was about to completely freak out she jumped up.

"I'll look ok." She said rubbing my arms. I nodded and rubbed at my bare arms suddenly very cold.

For whatever reason I knew it was positive. And Emily's reaction confirmed that.

I herd her sigh and then she looked at me.

"Its positive." She whispered.

**A/N So what do you guys think? Should I continue or scrap it? I think i've been watching too much Teen Mom LOL**

**But yeah let me know what you think! If you want me to write more I will be happy too! As always R&R and let me know what you want to see happen in this story**!


End file.
